


Blue Moon

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Androids, Confessions, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Robot Feels, Robots, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: A small window into an OC's free time on the Enterprise, and the love they hold within their heart.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek) & Original Character(s), Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Data (Star Trek)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Been getting into the new Star Trek: Picard show so I thought I would take a look back into the original show as well. I started on the first season and I forgot how much I LOVED Data. So I decided to create a character based off of my personality to fall in love with him. IRL I am non-binary so ideally the character is as well. But they can be seen as either male or female too if you want. Since Aoki is the last name of the character.

The grass was cool to the touch as I sat down enjoying the synthetic moon lighting up the starry sky. Whenever I need to cool off or just to feel centered again, I come here. Life on the Enterprise is no short of stressors. Some times, when I wake up I wonder if I’ll be the next person to die on a mission. Lets face it, if your uniform isn’t the right color the odds of dying and not being rescued are higher. It’s become a running joke within the crew members. No one ever tells you why the entry level position is a revolving door. 

However I’ve been on the enterprise for a few months now. Even managed to get ranked up to Lieutenant. But the fear that I’m still low on the “Please Do Save” list is still there. My thoughts slowly began to spiral downward and so did my mood. Just then I heard the telltale sound of the door chiming open and a figure stood by me. 

“Lieutenant Aoki?” 

By that voice it was Lieutenant Commander Data. Easily one of, if not THE most respected members of the ship. And secretly the one I’ve had my eye on since the beginning of my stay here. I’m still hoping his naivety towards human emotions means he hasn’t caught on. 

“Yes?” 

“Ah, there you are.” 

“Is there something you want Commander Data?” 

“Not particularly. I only wish to see what simulation you enjoy in the holodeck.” 

“I see curiosity killed the cat. Anyway well, here it is. Not much to look at really.” 

I waved in the general direction of the beach below. Calm waves flowed onto the sand as the stars lit up the sky above us. 

“I presume this is the simulation you choose most often then?” 

“One of a few but yeah this is my main one. Why?” 

“It is quite what you humans call, ‘lonely’.” 

“It is, but I find peace in that. Come on and join me.” 

“I laid down onto the grassy hill staring at the wide expanse of stars hanging above us. Sounds of waves crashing onto the beach down below. A cool breeze blowing through the air. It really was blissfully peaceful here.” 

“I can never get over how beautiful it is here.” 

“Indeed.” 

Silence stretched on and I would’ve felt content to remain quiet had I been alone. However definitely not with him around. My anxiety began to peak through and I decided to talk about anything, the first thing that came to mind. 

“So, Data. Do you know why I joined Starfleet?” 

“The exact reason was never listed in your files.” 

“That’s because I never told anyone.” 

“I see.” 

“At first it was just a way to get away from my abusive family I had back home. Whenever they would get especially bad I would come up here. To this hill and stare at the stars until the sun rose.” 

“This hill is a replica then?” 

“Yeah, I found solace in the stars. And a sense of peace whenever I came here. So I figured that’s what being in Starfleet would be like.” 

“Is that not what you found?” 

I chuckled remembering what I had been thinking prior to his arrival. Stressors galore. 

“Sometimes I feel like I bit off more than I could chew.” 

“More than you can chew?” 

“Ah sorry, it’s a human saying for getting more than you expected or can handle.” 

“I see. What makes you think that?” 

“Well I studied and tried my best to learn every language I could. Even the nuances and any slang. But at the end of the day it’s often not enough. And I feel helpless and useless.” 

“For a human mind the amount of knowledge you managed to retain is quite astounding.” 

“Gee thanks I guess.” 

“I sense there is an addition to this predicament?” 

“Yeah. I just there’s this human feeling that sometimes no matter what, you feel hopeless.” 

“Ah, depression.” 

“That’s a big part of it yeah. But in this case it’s a feeling of hopeless inadequacy and the feeling that you will be tossed aside once deemed useless. I feel like a synthetic would understand that.” 

“I do not. Please explain.” 

“Well don’t you get demoted or thrown away when a new more impressive model or update comes out?” 

“No. However we do get updated but never thrown aside.” 

“Ah well unfortunately that’s a bad human trait we never managed to fix. If it’s old, throw it out. Never mind if it can be fixed.” 

I sighed thinking back to how bad it was in the 21st century. How everything was built to last no more than two years tops. And how everything was thrown away with no real sure proof way of recycling it. All of the pollution came to mind. 

“It was worse back in my time.” 

“Your time?” 

“Did you not read my entire file?” 

Data grew quiet for a second and seemed to be processing a large amount of information at once. His face went devoid of any emotion as his eyes seemed to move at an incredible speed. Never thought my file was long enough to take more than a millisecond. I guess I was wrong. 

“I see you were from the 21st century. And there is no solid explanation, only a hypothesis, as to how you managed to land into the 24th century.” 

“I joke that I wished on a star really hard.”

To be quite honest I had wished on a star. I was sitting on the real hillside back home and wished on a star. Somehow I fell asleep on the hill and woke up in the future. At first I had thought it was a dream or I was some how hallucinating. But when months went by and I never went back home I could only assume that it was real or I was in a coma. I lost hope of the latter being true. 

“Do you not have any recollection?” 

“No, I wish I did. Then I would thank whoever it was.” 

“Do you not miss your family and everyone you left behind?” 

At first I severely missed the familiarity of everything, the world around me. I couldn’t wrap my mind around the tech they had these days. But over time I finally began to get the hang of things. 

“I do, even my parents if you can believe it. But I know in my heart that this is where I belong.” 

“Well Lieutenant Aoki, I am certainly glad you are here.” 

“Thanks.” 

That sentiment, it was out of place for him. And yet very welcoming. Seconds go by and I grew more confident and decided to act before I could convince myself otherwise. I leaned over and stared into his eyes before placing the softest of caresses on his lips. I looked back to see his normally stoic face, replaced with shock and bewilderment. Without looking back I quickly hightailed it to the beach below. 

The sand always felt warm even though the virtual sun had set hours ago. I dipped my feet into the cold water and shrieked. Reminding myself to up the temperature when I re-visit this simulation. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Whoa you got here fast! Sometimes I forget how fast you can move.” 

“Did I scare you?” 

“No, just startle. Anyway.” 

I quickly lean down and swooshed water onto his puzzled face and began laughing like a lunatic. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“Us humans always find splashing water at each other to be amusing Data. Come on and try!” 

Of course Data nearly drowns me with the sheer amount of water he hurdles in my direction. But it was fun. 

“Oh you’re on!” 

We splashed around for quite some time, until I finally felt soaked to the bone. Maybe this simulation was too good. 

“Alright I’m freezing! I’m gonna stop.” 

“How will you dry off?” 

“I built that into this place too. Watch!” 

I walked up onto the beach past the waterline and collapsed onto the sand. 

“Dry please.” 

And soon enough not a speck of water was left on my clothes or skin. The sand’s drying feature always felt like a warm blanket after a cold shower.

“Amazing.” 

Data walked over and also laid beside me waiting for the sand to dry him. This all felt very surreal, working in space in the 24th century. Laying in a very realistic ar/hologram beach with the robot you’ve been crushing on. I smiled and chuckled at myself. I really did wish on a star hadn’t I? 

“Thank you.” 

I stood up and checked my time. Saddened that it was almost my shift on the bridge. 

“Now unfortunately I have to be back on the bridge soon. Captain needs a translator for his next mission so I have to be prepared.” 

“I am not due for the bridge for quite some time, but if I may join you-”

“YES!” 

I winced a little at how quick and eager I was to spend more time with him. Hoping that he didn’t catch on I quickly changed the subject. 

“But if you don’t mind um there’s something I’d like to do before we go.” 

“Yes?” 

I nervously dusted the sand off of my clothes and reached out a hand towards him. 

“Would you care for a dance Commander?” 

We held each other in our arms and swayed with the moon and the calm waves as our only company. A content sigh left my lips as I smiled and swayed onward. 

“Yes?” 

“I love this.” 

“This is quite peaceful.” 

“I’m glad.” 

I hid my face in his chest like a blushing schoolgirl, too embarrassed to continue. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I know we have to talk about earlier. And well about this. But I’m not sure how.” 

“I see. Would you like to leave this topic of discussion for a more reasonable time?” 

“Kind of, but that’s not fair to either of us. Especially you…Well here goes nothing. Data, I definitely think. No, I know I have feelings for you.” 

“Feelings?” 

“Yeah, I like you.” 

“I like you as well.” 

“No I mean like like. Ugh, like Love.” 

“Oh I see.” 

Silence hung in the air as we swayed onward. Neither of us feeling compelled to break the motion. 

“You do understand that I am a synthetic?” 

“That doesn’t bother me Data. It never did.” 

“I see. I am incapable of such emotions.” 

“Nah, I don’t believe it. You just haven’t found them yet.” 

“Do you believe that I need only to find them?” 

“Not physically silly! But yeah I believe you can. In fact-” 

A new renewed surge of courage flew threw me and I felt rejuvenated. I grabbed his hands and peered into his beautiful eyes. 

“We can find them together.” 

“That would be what you humans say, wonderful.” 

The biggest smile I ever felt broke out on my face as a weight lifted from my shoulders. My fear that he would not be willing or able to feel for me vanished into the night. 

“Al Bowlly Blue Moon please.” 

Then a quiet tune filtered through the air as we resumed our moonlit dance. And we swayed until the synthetic sun warmed the water and welcomed a new day. 

Blue moon you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for   
Someone I really could care for  
And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me"  
And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold!  
Blue moon!   
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not a trekkie (not yet anyway) so I'm not sure how accurate my portrayal of Data is. Also I can't stop writing fics with music in it, sorry. XD   
> (I don't own the writes to the song or to star trek property)


End file.
